


Exactly What You Want

by ThatWriterRose



Series: 30 Smut Prompts [5]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Pre Show Apperance, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, So like during the apocalypse but before they showed up to the shows timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 23:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19345042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterRose/pseuds/ThatWriterRose
Summary: 30 Smut Prompts: Yumiko/Magna with the prompt "toys"While Yumiko was out on a run she got a few presents to help give Magna exactly what she wants.





	Exactly What You Want

“Someone looks hot and bothered,” Yumiko says fingers absently tracing over Magna’s jaw as she walks around her. She’s got a look in her eyes she’s like a catch that’s cornering its mouse but god it’s in a way that makes Magna weak in the knees.

“You get everyone to leave us alone for a while I’m guessing?” Magna asked voice hoarse looking on with lust, loving the look Yumiko had in her eyes.

Yumiko pulls her hand away and gives the woman a glare. “Did I say that you could speak without calling me by my name?”

“I apologize ma’am,” Magna tells her closing her eyes as soon as she feels those fingers lingering on the edge of her neck. “Did you get the others to leave, ma’am?”

“That’s much better,” Yumiko says before she runs his fingers through Magna’s curls. “Yes they are all out they will be for a while that means that we have time for a surprise. I’ve been waiting for weeks for this.” She whispers in Magna’s ear before she starts to kiss her neck.

Magna lets out a pleased sound between the lips on her neck and fingers in her hair she is already so ready. “Please tell me what it is Miko.”

Yumiko smiles and pulls away before standing back so that Magna can look at her. She unties her robe and shows off the lacy bra and panties. She drops the robe and smiles. “I found a special little store while Luke and I were out. I got this do you like this?”

Magna’s mouth hangs open and she just stares looking at her beautiful lover as she does a little turn. She shuts her mouth and clears her throat, “Y- um yeah I love it you look beautiful ma’am you’re so perfect in that lacy lingerie.”

“I got something for you too,” Yumiko says before walking over to the dresser in their room. She takes out a vibrator. “I even got a big pack of batteries we can use this for a long time. Now strip like a good girl give me a little show.”

Magna looks at the vibrator it’s big but nothing she hasn’t handled before it had been too long. They would get in little sessions together but never anything like this. It was hot as hell and she pulled her flannel off and pulls her shirt over her head. “You are so fucking hot have I told you that?”

Yumiko smiles and makes her way over to Magna pushing her down onto the bed. “Once or twice.” She smiles and undoes Magna’s bra before she sets down the toy moving to palm her breasts. “You are so perfect Magna I can’t wait to fuck you.”

Magna moans moving to find Yumiko’s lips giving her kisses enjoying how close she is. She moves to slide her hands to Yumiko’s back trying to work on getting her bra off.

Yumiko pulls away and gently swats at Magna’s hands hearing a sound of annoyance from her lover. “This is about you not me lay back on the bed let me take care of you.”

Magna huffs before she lays back on the bed. “If this is about me then you’d let me see those beautiful breasts of yours I want to kiss them and run my tongue over your nipples until they’re hard.”

Yumiko bites her lip happy that Magna isn’t looking to see just how tempted that Yumiko is but she’s in control she has to stay that way. “I’m taking off your pants now.” She tells Magna before she undoes her belt and drops it along with her little knife stash to the ground. She then pulls down Magna’s pants and looks over at the woman. 

Magna moves to sit up on her elbows looking at Yumiko. “What is it? You’ve got quite the look in your eyes right now it just screams trouble.”

Yumiko runs her fingers over the crotch of Magna’s underwear hearing her moan. “You’re already so wet for me Magna, look at you. Are you ready for me to fuck you?”

Magna swallows before she nods eagerly at Yumiko. “Yes ma’am I am very ready for you to fuck me. Please fuck me, Miko.” She begs parting her legs more eager for Yumiko to get started.

Yumiko smiles and hooks her fingers into either side of Magna’s underwear pulling them down and dropping them down in the pile with the rest of Magna’s clothes. She traces her fingers through the woman’s curls before spreading her lower lips apart. “Oh you’re so wet I think I need a taste before I fuck you with this new toy.” She says running her tongue up from Magna’s core to her clit. “Oh, Magna you taste so good.” She praises before she licks her lips.

Magna swears hips lifting and she lets her head fall back. “You feel so good. Why don’t you come lay on the bed I can sit on your gorgeous face. Please, I want to feel your tongue inside of me.” She begs she isn’t the kind to beg but for Yumiko, she’d do anything especially beg.

Yumiko shakes her head picking the toy back off the bed. “I made a special trip to get you this I want to use it to make you feel good. Maybe if you’re good then afterwards I’ll sit on your face how does that sound?”

Magna smiles at her, “Have I asked you to marry me yet today?” She asks as she looks at Yumiko soaking up that devious little smirk.

“Not today maybe after I fuck you then you’ll ask,” Yumiko says winking at the woman. She presses the little button on the end of the vibrator putting it on the lowest setting. She first moves it to press on Magna’s clit smiling as she hears the little moan.

Magna moves so she’s laying back on the bed rolling her hips and arching her back slightly. The vibration feels good but she needs more she needs to feel something inside of her. “More. “

“More what?” Yumiko asks as she looks at Magna waiting for her to say what Yumiko wants to hear.

“More please ma’am I need more,” Magna tells her hoping that her begging will be enough.

First, it starts out with a higher setting enough to make Magna arch her back she feels extra sensitive at that buzzing on her clit. “You’re a panting mess look at you I think you look ready. Are you ready Mags?” Yumiko asks taking the vibrator away from Magna’s clit.

“Yes, ma’am! Yes please fuck me.” Magna begs she’s trying to stay quiet enough to not send anyone else looking but she wants to get exactly what she needs. 

Yumiko runs the vibrator up and down Magna’s slit before she smirks. “Oh don’t worry you’re going to get exactly what you need.”


End file.
